The Three Musketeers
by Mediscout
Summary: Max, Tyson, and Mimiko are in trouble and need bodyguards. Too bad the bodyguards are too busy doing other things then just watching them There is yaoi so turn back from my site if you hate yaoi


Mimiko: Well what do ya know! I created a new fic without even knowing it O.oU

Rin: -strangling Boo- Die! –Looks up- What did you say love?

Mimiko: -sweat drops- Nothing…. Except that you can't kill Boo, he's kinda like Mimi and I feel like being a mother today for no good reason. Probably b/c my little brother is off causing havoc somewhere….

Boo: -huggles Mimiko- YAY! I'M LOVED! And I FINALLy have a Mommy! –huggles Rin- DADDY!

Rin: -eye twitches-

Mimiko: Before Boo dies here's the warning and disclaimer

Warning: Yaoi, Rape, language, kawaii overdose ., and OOC! And all flamers given to Rin and flames used to make smores! YAY SMORES!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except …my plot bunny Hoshi!

Hoshi: No you don't you baka

Mimiko: Damn

Mimiko Note: Yep, it's my AN again but this time not about story but answering questions. –clears throat-

Question #1: How many muses are there?

Currently there are –counts fingers- 3 muses: Andy, Rin, and Boo. All annoying boys who are creepy…I need a female muse! –grabs nearest female muse trainee- Your now my new muse! What's your name?

Trainee: I'm Selphie –glomps Mimiko-

Mimiko: Woot! I now have a girl muse! –huggles Selphie

Question #2: Why isn't Cairo here anymore?

Are you one of his groupies? He seems to have one too many to me…Anywho, he moved you baka to Michigan

The Three Musketeers

Chapter One

Kingdom Heirs in Danger

"Come on!" A bouncing blonde boy hops down the garden path impatiently waiting for everyone. An older girl laughs and comes through a lilac bush. Her silver hair sways in the light breeze and she shields her peculiar eyes with a delicate slightly tan hand. Her eyes are what catch everyone's attention, one a dark green and the other a light blue. She giggles as a pale boy with blonde hair and freckles comes out of a bush, twigs stick in his hair. A laughing navy haired boy who grins happily, stormy eyes sparkling with joy follows him. She smiles as she stands next to him.

"You have a twig in your hair Tyson." The girl entangles the twig from the slightly taller boy's navy hair.

"I don't think Tyson cares Mimiko." The blonde haired boy tells the girl jokingly. The girl, Mimiko, nods and Tyson pouts.

"Your right Max." Mimiko mumbles and the pale boy's ocean blue eyes sparkle knowingly.

"Of course I am." The pale boy, Max, smiles and Mimiko rolls her eyes.

"I would care but I'm _starved _since you two made me skip breakfast to explore the stinking garden!" Tyson glares at a snickering Mimiko and laughing Max.

The smaller blonde boy yanks on Mimiko's slightly tan hand impatiently.

"Come on sis!" The younger blonde boy whines impatiently.

"We're coming Tye." Mimiko smiles down at her impatient little brother.

She and the others follow her bouncing blonde brother.

Bang!

Mimiko pushes her little brother out of the way and blood spurts out of her shoulder. She cries out in pain and falls into the flowers. Max and a wide-eyed Tye kneel next to her as Tyson scans the garden with raging stormy eyes before he lifts his wincing friend into his arms bridal style.

'Whoever did this will pay!' Max lifts a crying Tye into his arms and follows Tyson out of the garden hurryingly. Unknown to them, a shadowed figure watches them from a tree.

"That was just a warning." The figure snickers and melts into the shadows.

But wait! There's more!

Mimiko smiles as she looks at her worried brother being ushered out for the 17th time from the recovery room yet again.

'I'd do it again if I had too, seeing Tye alive is worth being in pain.' Mimiko smiles and gets out of the recovery room's bed and winces. 'Stupid goddamn bullet! Who ever shot it can die a fiery death in hell for all I care!' She walks down the cold white marble hallway soundlessly in her bare feet. She shivers as her feet walk along the cold white marble. Her father, King Niko of the Destiny Kingdom, had requested that she come immediately to the throne room. Mimiko cautiously opens the marble door to the throne room and sees Max and Tyson looking at her. She steps inside and stands between them.

'What's going on?' She wonders as her father comes in. His sea foam green hair is cut at ear length and his silver eyes took in everything. His pink lips curve in a kind smile as he watches the heirs. King Niko sighs, if anything happened to Mimiko, Tyson, or Max again he'd never forgive himself. These three were the only heirs to the three kingdoms. Tyson to the Wind Kingdom, Max to the Aqua Kingdom, and Mimiko to the Destiny Kingdom. If these three die, the world will be consumed by darkness and good will die out forever. It wasn't helping that the Pythonians were at war with all three kingdoms. He had come to a final conclusion.

"Mimiko, Tyson, Max, you three is each of your kingdom's only heirs and you guys need protection. You need bodyguards; The kingdoms Musketeer bodyguards. Commander Hiro will be bringing them any minute now." King Niko watches silently as it sinks into the three. Mimiko nods with Max and Tyson just grumbles about needing food.

'Probably going to be stone-faced old guys.' Mimiko saddens but tries to show only happiness.

More, More, More, More, More

Commander Hiro pauses and turns to the three boys behind him.

"Are you guys ready?" Hiro scans over each of their faces. The bored blonde haired boy yawns and his tan hat falls off. He glares at a stone faced dual haired boy while the other boy smirks at their prideful expressionless and brushes his ebony bangs back with his somewhat tan hand.

"As ready as we'll ever be Commander Hiro." The boy with ebony hair grin and his catlike canines show.

"I guess your right Rei." Hiro nods to the catlike boy. The boy nudges the other two and they straighten.

"Here we go." Hiro smiles as he opens the marble door.

The blonde's breathe catches as his eyes fall upon a girl with silver hair. She can't see him yet from her position, and her attention is on Commander Hiro as Hiro bows to the obvious King. The blonde had heard of the king and how his daughter was the only heir to the throne. The daughter and her best friends were supposedly the only things keeping the world, EverHeart (MN: that was for you Kaikao X3), from falling into darkness. But all he could think about now was the girl with silver hair as she fiddles with a button on her loose green button up shirt and her loose tan pants cover her bare feet that kept twitching.

"Who are you staring at Rin?" The boy with black hair whispers next to the blonde.

"The girl with silver hair." The blonde Rin smirks, "Your two are staring too! So, who are the unlucky victims? Rei, you first since you're practically drooling."

"The pale boy with blonde hair, he looks wonderful in his white shirt and green vest along with those black pants." The catlike Rei smiles and turns to the dual haired boy, "Your turn Kai."

"I most definitely don't like that squirming brat who is whining about god damn food." the dual haired Kai snorts but continues to stare at the navy haired boy. Rin and Rei snicker and all three straighten as Hiro calls them in.

Mimiko: Oh Dear…. Rin is in this fic! –Faints from looming disaster-

Rin: Score! –Pumps fists in air- review you yaoi lovers or I shall hunt you down and gut you like a fish!


End file.
